


On the Prowl

by mresundance



Series: Fanmixes [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Mixtape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix for drinkbloodlikewine and whiskeyandspite's superlative Hannigram AU, Odalisque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Prowl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Odalisque](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847926) by [drinkbloodlikewine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkbloodlikewine/pseuds/drinkbloodlikewine), [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/pseuds/whiskeyandspite). 



> [Originally posted here on Tumblr.](http://mresundance.tumblr.com/post/93596729677/check-out-this-mix-on-8tracks-on-the-prowl-by)

This is  fanmix for [whiskeyandspite](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/pseuds/whiskeyandspite) and [drinkbloodlikewine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkbloodlikewine/pseuds/drinkbloodlikewine)'s superlative Hannigram AU fic, [Odalisque](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1847926/chapters/3974035). If you like a story which is both powerfully violent and sexual, and in which Will is a sassy 17 year old rent boy who catches Hannibal's eye and then some (SO NOT YOUR USUAL RENT BOY FIC), then this is the fic for you.

You can listen to the mix on [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/mresundance/on-the-prowl), or download the tracks and cover art in a zipped file [here through mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/download/jh3x58bahttd2p5/On_the_Prowl.zip).

Cover art:

Tracklist:

> **On the Prowl** , Lydia Lunch  
>  **The Wolf** , Fever Ray  
>  **Pretty** , The Cranberries  
>  **Off to the Races,**  Lana Del Rey (I know it's a bit of an odd choice, but sssssh, just pretend Will is narrating-ish and says things like "fire of my loins" in Greek)  
>  **What You Need** , Tiga (clubbing, hunting, same diff)  
>  **Pornography** , Client  
>  **Your Joy is my Low** , IAMX  
>  **Micro Cuts** , Muse  
>  **Bad Romance**  (cover), 30 Seconds to Mars


End file.
